ALpHaBeTiZeD!
by Melody Syper Carston
Summary: What happens when the Wammy prodigies have free time? Well...  ABCs of Death Note! Multiple parings! I'M BAAACK AND CHAPTER 13 IS UP!
1. Allergies

**A/N:** okay (giggles uncontrollably from sugar high) I have been eating sweets allllll day so ya know… kinda hyper maybe a little… JUST a little though. I was reading a fanfiction and read the first sentence and decided to get some **Nutella (yummm). **While eating that I reread that first sentence (something about someone liking peanut butter…) and I got the bestesterest idea in the world! Yessssssssssssssssssssssssss! Haha…

THIS will be an alphabet prompt and I definitely plan on finishing it!

Compared to most things I write, the chapters of this one will be short but not extremely short (hopefully)

Multiple pairings just so ya know! Well… with that much said… onto chapter one!

**A is for Allergic**

Mello walked down the halls of the orphanage towards the kitchen. He had run out of chocolate recently and hadn't been able to concentrate on his studying without it. As he walked through the corridor, his eyes swept the area slowly like he was memorizing each detail. He turned a corner and pushed through the door that led to the kitchen.

Once there he climbed onto the counter and opened the cupboard. He sighed and sifted through its contents. M&Ms, Twizzlers, gummies, peppermints (AN: or as my friends cousin says: peepermints ha ha) , gum, cherry lollipops, grape lollipops, strawberry lollipops, orange lollipops, (A/N: I'm running out of choices…) and multiple other candies. After pulling all of the foods he couldn't eat out of the cabinet, he looked for his beloved chocolate.

Gone.

Mello's eyes widened surprised and moved to another cupboard.

None.

He moved to his hidden stash: in the pantry behind every box of cereal.

Empty.

The blond ran to back to his room and frantically searched under his bed, in his drawers, through his desk and had destroyed most of the room before he realized his roommate, Matt, wasn't there. "Weird." He muttered to himself.

Matt soon came back to find his best friend pacing around their destroyed room with a scowl on his face. "Hey Mello." He muttered popping a piece of candy in his mouth.

"Hey." The blond mumbled back turning to face him. "Matt we don't have any mor—" he stopped when he saw the chocolate in Matt's hand. "Gimme." He said holding out his hand.

Matt didn't move. "You can't." he answered.

"Gimme." Mello growled stepping forward. "Now."

"You can't." Matt repeated. When he didn't hand the sweet over to his friend, it was snatched from his hand.

Mello smirked and popped the chocolate into his mouth.

"Mello, no! You're allergic!" Matt yelled, but it was too late.

"What do you me—"he cut himself off. His mouth went dry and he stared to cough uncontrollably. He couldn't breathe properly; it felt as if his throat was being filled with cement. He stumbled and fell to his knees.

Matt searched around the room frantically for an epipen. It didn't help that Mello had just tore up the room ten seconds ago. "Oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god!" he muttered under his breath.

The blonde shook his head as if to say 'I don't have one' and coughed a couple more times.

The redhead scooped his friend up understanding exactly what he meant. "Of course not." He ran down the hall and quickly descended the stairs.

The blonde wrapped his arms around Matt's neck and shut his eyes.

Multiple children stopped what they were doing to watch them pass as Mello still struggled to breathe and Matt darted down the hall yelling at everyone in their way to 'move or he would kick them out of the way.'

They were stopped by Linda and her group of her friends. She merely stuck her nose in the air and crossed her arms over her chest. "Serves Mello right! He bullies everyone else; he deserves to hurt." She obviously doesn't know what's wrong only that he _is_ hurting.

"Move! He can't breathe!" Matt yelled at her. He glared at the girl.

"He said 'MOVE!'" a voice screeched behind him. The low voice was female and raspy. (A/N: think of the singer P!NK and Lady Gaga's voice mixed or so my sister says) "If you don't move now, I'll gouge your eyes outta their sockets!"

Linda's posse quickly moved out of the way of Abigail's wrath knowing that her threat was _not _an empty one.

"Thanks Abbey!" Matt called over his shoulder as he continued to run towards the infirmary.

"Yup!" she yelled back following him. "Hey! Hey BB! C'mon!" she said banging her fist on a door they passed. Soon after, there was another set of footsteps running after him.

Once they reached the infirmary, Matt yelled for someone to help him. Abigail started to kick the front desk and B stood there laughing at his girlfriend.

"Hang on!" someone called back. "Can you wait a second? I just need to finish this call!"

"Now!" Matt yelled back. "This can't wait one millisecond!" he adjusted the blonde in his arms.

Mello was getting light-headed from lack of oxygen. He lapped in and out of consciousness while trying to breathe with no such luck. He tried to clear his throat but was incapable.

"Alright! One sec—"

"Now! Mello can't breathe!" Matt yelled.

Abigail was about to start yelling but she was interrupted by two nurses.

They hurried over and took Mello. "What happened?" one asked.

"We didn't have any more chocolate so he tore up our room trying to find some and when I came back I was eating chocolate covered cherries and he took the rest of them out of my hand and ate them. He had an allergic reaction." Matt explained wringing his hands.

The second nurse laid him flat on one of the cots while the other searched the cabinets. Finally she pulled out an epipen and uncapped it. She shoved the needle into Mello's thigh close to his knee making him freeze before relaxing and letting the medicine course through his veins.

"What exactly is he allergic to?" Abigail asked as she took B's hand and placed it on her head. After a few seconds she brought her hand back up to her head and patted his.

"Red food die. The juice in those chocolate covered cherries is nothing but that and sugar." Matt answered giving her an odd look.

Mello closed his eyes and took in huge greedy gulps of air before he sat up coughing a little. "Stupid allergies."

X~*~X

* * *

Love it? hate it? Want me to continue? if so up next is B which will revolve around Abbey and B! yaaay! haha


	2. Birthday

A/N: OKEYS! Chapter 2 of alphabetized Is up! Woo!

B! hahahahahahaha *coughs uncontrollably and chokes on cereal* I'm okay! Haha yeah… whoops…

Ya know what I forgot last chapter? DISCLAIMER! holy crap! That's awful! Well… DISCLAIMER: I no own! You no sue me!

ONWARD!

* * *

X~*~X

**B is for Birthday**

Abigail woke up and was greeted by B's bright ruby red eyes in her face. She grinned. "Good Morning, BB!" she said in a sing-song voice. "I'm hungryyyy."

"Morning, babe." He murmured kissing her forehead. "If you're hungry, then follow me."

"Hey! Guess what guess what guess what guess what guess what guess what guess what!" she yelled excitedly as she bounced out of her bed and got dressed in a pair of black baggy jeans and a purple tank-top. "Let's go! I need some coffee! You still haven't guessed what! Hey! I want breakfast! Where's my hat! B! Did you take my knife? I got that as a present from my best friend! I need that!" she grabbed his wrist and dragged him down the hall towards the cafeteria (or whatever you want to call it haha)

"Okay… um… no, you don't need coffee, I don't know where your hat is, and I _did_ take your knife sorry it was just _right_ _there._ Here," He handed her the pocket knife which she slipped into her pocket on the side of her pants. "And what?"

"IT'S MY BIRTHDAAAYYYY!" she yelled excitedly as she ran down the hall leaving B to watch her abandon him.

"Fine abandon me if you wish. See if I care!" he yelled after her. He slowly trudged after her until someone poked him on the shoulder.

He turned around to see Abigail waving psychotically. "Hey! Hey, BB!" her stomach growled. "I'm still hungry!" she climbed onto his back and pointed forward. "Onward to the cafeteria!"

B sighed and ran in the direction she pointed to. Once there he shoved through the doors and yelled, "EVERYONE MOVE UNLESS YOUR NAME IS ABIGAIL PIPER!"

Each and every person, that was in the breakfast line, stepped out of the way.

"Move! She yelled at a boy that just so happened to be in Beyond's way.

The child quickly scurried away.

Abigail jumped down from her boyfriend's back. She back-flipped in the air and landed perfectly in front of the buffet. She grabbed a bowl and filled it with cereal and stuck a piece of bacon in her mouth. She sat down at a table and waited for her friends.

B sat down next to her with a jar of half eaten strawberry jam in his hands and Matt and Mello sat in the other two chairs.

"Hi guys!" she said around a mouthful of cereal.

"Hey." Matt muttered.

"Hey I still want some coffee." She said looking at Beyond. "Pwease, BB, pwease?"

He sighed and stood up. "Fine." He muttered walking off.

"Chocolate Caramel Latte please!" she called. "So how's it going?" she asked.

"Pretty good you?" Mello answered unwrapping a chocolate bar.

"Pretty awesome." She answered. She jumped up when her boyfriend came back and snatched the coffee out of his hands. She took a huge drink and spit it out on Linda, who just so happened to walk by at the wrong moment. "OW! Frothy! Frothy*!" she yelled. "I burnt my tongue! Again!"

"EEWWW!" Linda screeched. "You spit your coffee on me!"

Abigail wiped her mouth off and grinned her sickeningly over sweet smile she had picked up from B. "yeah. I did. Um…" she feigned innocence and put her finger to her lip. "I'm sorry… let me fix that for you." She said sweetly, and she poured the rest of her cereal down Linda's shirt. "There ya go!" she said giving her another sickeningly sweet smile.

Mello and B both laughed hysterically at this.

Linda stormed off while The girl behind her waved. "Byyye."

She turned back to the three boys and muttered, "I hate her."

"Who doesn't?" Beyond asked.

**B**

Dinner was just about to start and Abigail was bouncing off the walls. "So when do I get my presents? What type of cake do I get? I'm turning 16! I'm only six months younger than you, B! I wonder who will come to my party! I still can't find my hat!"

"Abbey!" B yelled. "Hush!"

She was quiet for three seconds before singing Say by John Meyer loudly. It wasn't that her singing was bad, she could really sing well, it was just _loud_.

Beyond rolled his eyes and set the book he had been reading down. He adjusted himself into a normal sitting position and grabbed her waist pulling her into his lap. "Shut up, Abigail." He said laughing.

She, again, was quiet for about a minute before starting to sing Scream, Aim, Fire by Bullet for My Valentine in his ear.

Beyond dropped her yelling. "Oh! My! God! I'm deaf! Damn!" he opened the top drawer on his desk and pulled out a roll of duct tape. He placed it over her mouth and placed a finger over his lips. "Just shut up."

"Loser Retard." She muttered flatly but it was muffled by the tape. She sat crossed legged on the floor in front of B resting her head on his knees.

After a while, beyond picked her up bridal style and carried her toward the dining hall.

"Where we goin'?" Abigail asked still muffled by the tape.

"Dinner." He answered not taking his eyes off of the hallway that stretched ahead of them.

"Ca' I ta' da dugt ta' off?" she asked giving him her best innocent look.

"Yeah," he said.

She ripped it off and yelled, "DAMN!" then she kicked the door of the dining hall open.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ABIGAIL!" Everyone yelled.

"YAAAAAY!" she yelled back jumping down from Beyond's arms. She kissed him quickly on the cheek and ran into the room. "L!" She greeted hugging the detective. "Oh my god I haven't seen you in forever! Who's this?"

"_This _is Light Yagami." Light answered.

"Write it down." She commanded not letting go of L.

Finally after three minutes of struggling the detective freed himself from her death-grip.

Once he wrote it down she grinned and wrote it backwards. "Ha! I'm a gay. _Are_ you? You seem very fond of _my_ detective." She growled. She grinned again towards L and walked off. She scoped out her mountain of presents. CAKE FIRST!" she yelled.

B nodded, pulled out a huge meat-cleaver, and flashed a wicked grin.

"OOOH! Let me cut my cake!" Abigail yelled reaching for the knife. She took it and looked down at the cake.

It was chocolate, white marble cake with black frosting and neon green trim. In neon blue icing it said 'Happy Sweet Sixteen Abigail!' She cut a huge chunk for herself and L and a slightly smaller piece for Near (A/N: you didn't think I forgot about Near did you? Never!), Mello, Matt, and B. She looked up at the others and gave the knife back to B before yelling "Go Crazy with the rest!"

"This cake is sooo good!" she yelled over the music that was blaring in the background.

After cake and about six more songs, the music was turned down and she was taken to the stage where a thrown was placed. Someone put a crown on her head and B stood up. "Hey! Everyone listen up!"

Everyone looked up as Beyond jumped off the stage and Abigail jumped up. "I am the Birthday Queen and I demand you bow down to me and give me my presents!" she sat back down hooking one leg over one arm and her head rested on the other.

Abigail loved every present. She got a machete from Beyond, twelve huge packages of her favorite Ghirardelli chocolate from Mello, a new laptop from Matt, a new cell-phone from Near, a sketch of her and B from Linda, a package that contained her pet snow ball python named Ollie and a new lighter from her friend Duncan (she apparently hadn't lost contact with him), and her favorite was a set of keys to her new Blue Mustang from L (this list of course didn't mention the multiple gift cards or pieces of jewelry from the other children.)

"THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH!" She squealed wrapping the large white python around her neck and petting his head. "Ready for some entertainment? B! hold Ollie!" she gave him the snake which he took hesitantly and wrapped it around his neck.

She took her new lighter and lit two metal skewers with cotton wrapped around one end on both. She spun them through her fingers grinning and bending back so that her mouth was straight up. She brought one flame up and dipped it down placing it on the pallet of her tongue. She counted backwards in her head from five then closed her mouth around the flame. She stood up normally and blew the flame out of her mouth. She took the other one and took a swig of water before blowing it at the other flaming skewer making the flame grow larger before she swallowed the flame the same way and blowing the smoke out a little at a time. "Woo!" she yelled laughing and drinking the rest of her water bottle.

"This is the best Birthday ever!" she yelled laughing.

X~*~X

* * *

Woo! Okay just so you guys know:

*FROTHY= frothy means hott in Abigail's own little world

Abigail is kinda inane and is an arsonist. She is very pale and has platinum blonde hair with orange, purple, red, pink, and green streaks in her hair along with a huge chunk of blue hair that covers up her right eye. She has lime green eyes. She is punk rock and somewhat Emo. She slits her wrists (covered by thick leather bracelets) and has multiple piercings (two in her right ear, four in her left, one nose piercing, a lip piercing, and an eyebrow piercing) she wears a spiked dog collar necklace and odd outfits (ie: maid's dresses, miniskirts and tank-tops, baggy jeans and too big shirts, many hats etc. etc. etc.) her voice is a mix between Lady Gaga and P!nk and she is not mine! She's partially mine because she really belongs to my sister (the pink squid or siren). And obviously Abigail is BB's girlfriend (my twin sisters favorite character).

THIS IS FOR YOU SIREN! HOPES YA LOVE IT BABE (insider)! HAHAHA!

~JoKeS aNd RiDdLeS~

-ACP6


	3. Cyanide

**A/N: SOOOO TERRIBLY SORRY GUYS! I FORGOT ALL ABOUT THIS STORY UNTIL MY SISTER (SIREN) SAID "when are you going to update alphabetized?" AND I WAS LIKE "OH CRAP I FORGOT!" SO HERE WE GO WITH CHAPTER THREE! (sad isn't it? SIREN (the pink squid) is on chapter 9 of her story CONCRETE ANGEL which is an awesome story if you like twilight heads up!)**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot. Abigail belongs to Siren (the pink squid)!**

**WARNING: THIS HAS TO DO WITH ABIGAILS PAST! ABUSE AND DEATH AND BLOOD! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! -_v\/**

**X~*~X**

**C is for Cyanide**

Abigail sighed and watched Mello tear through three chocolate bars in under five minutes. She sighed again and looked at Matt who was seated on the floor playing MX Unleashed (awesome game). Next she shifted her gaze to Near who was silently putting together his completely white puzzle. She turned to look at her boyfriend B who was staring back at her with a blank expression.

"Something wrong Abbey?" he asked breaking the intense silence. He cocked his head to the side and watched her for a change in her expression.

"No…" she mumbled looking at the floor. "Just thinking about something…"

"What were you thinking about?" Mello asked after finishing off his fourth bar of chocolate. He blew a strand of hair out of his face and let his icy blue gaze burn holes into her head expectantly.

"Nothing… my past…" she muttered looking up at the other blonde in the room.

"What's your story?" Matt asked pausing his game and looking up at her. You've heard ours, right?" he pulled his goggles down to rest around his neck. "If not, we can all share our pasts."

Near's hands froze for a split second before continuing to mechanically place each puzzle piece in there respected spot. "Our past?" he murmured not looking up.

"Sure why not?" B said looking down at the albino on the floor before returning his stare to Abigail.

"I haven't heard your pasts no… but I don't care if I share my past as long as you return the favor." She said darkly grinning. "Would you like me to start?"

Everyone nodded.

She took a breath and nodded.

"_my mother… if I'm to call her that… hated me. She hated me but loved my older sister Jessica. She also hated my slightly older brother Justin._

"_When I was four I was unaware about how wrong it was for me to beat me like she did. I thought that it was normal because parents are supposed to punish their children right? She was only verbally abusing me at first yelling for small things that were wrong in her eyes. Like making a bad grade on a test or not going to bed when I was told to._

"_At the age of six was the first time she started to physically abuse me. He would hit me and scream and throw me down the stairs. I always had to come up with an excuse everyday when someone asked me what happened. They were stupid excuses like 'I was not paying attention and I fell down the stairs' or 'I ran into a wall.' But back when I was six they were pure genius._

"_The worst night of my seven year old life was when my brother was killed. She stabbed him to death then called me down to get rid of his body and once that was done she told me to put my hand in his blood and write his name on the wall. I did so I wouldn't get a beating but to no avail she found a flaw in how I wrote and beat me for that._

"_When I turned eight, I decided that enough was enough and plotted to kill my mother… I'll just call her by her real name Kitty Cooper… Kitty. It was a simple plan that my friends help me complete. You see, Kitty loved to drink. Wine, beer, alcohol, anything really. I decided to end her life by putting cyanide in her drink. I was told to get her a glass of red wine which I got but before I took it to her, I added the cyanide and mixed it in so she wouldn't see it._

"_Since it was wine and she didn't expect me to kill her, she drank the glass greedily. Then she started to laugh uncontrollably and seize hitting me multiple times before a blood curdling scream ripped from her throat as the poison slowly melted away at her face. Once she was dead, I packed my bags and killed my father with a simple bullet to the temple. Not interesting at all in my opinion._

"_I was found quickly and thrown in the Brooklyn Orphanage for years bouncing from one family to another. I got revenge on my sister during my stay. With practiced aim, all it took was a dart to the eye. They realized I was a brilliant child and very talented too since I had taught myself French. Finally, I was sent here switching my name from Abbey Majyk to Abigail Piper."_

She smiled. "And I don't regret a single action."

"Damn!" Mello yelled. He looked at everyone else and grinned. "So who wants to go next?"

**X~*~X**

**A/N: that's the perfect stopping point don't you agree? But don't worry! I have every single past story already written out soo just tell me when you want each to come up in which chapter (Remember this is alphabetical so tell me what letter. One past story per chapter! Im not typing out two in a single chapter! These pasts are long for me! Damn!**

**Anyways: review and I shall write another epic chapter to aLpHeTiZeD!**!_!_!_**!**__**!**_**!**


	4. Doodles

**D is for Doodles**

Linda giggled as she pulled out one of her charcoal pencils from her art box. She swiped a piece of hair that was falling from her pigtails out of her eyes. "Abigail… since when have you cared enough to ask me to draw a picture for you?" she asked the teenager that was currently sprawled out on the younger girl's bed.

"Since I got bored and nobody knew what to do. Now make me look sexy." She said posing dramatically. She laughed and flicked her wrist. "Just kidding! Well… about that pose. I was serious about making me look sexy."

"Right. Do you want a full body portrait?" Linda asked chewing her lip.

"Yup! From head to toe, babe." She answered adjusting her top-hat.

Abigail was currently wearing a short bright purple dress that cut off mid thigh and the skirt puffed out slightly. The top half of the dress was completely black and hugged her waist. It was strapless and had a bright white ribbon criss-crossing down the front to the skirt. The skirt was purple and the train of the dress was black satin. She wore black boots that stopped mid knee and a top-hat pushed to the left side of her head that was black with a purple ribbon around it and a sparkly white A on the side. Her leather black leather bracelets had been replaced with white ones.

"Alright… so what are you supposed to be dressed as?" Linda asked as Abigail took out a black and silver baton and propped her hands on it. "It could help me draw a background."

"Awesome." Abigail said glancing down at a scuff mark on her boots then back up to the blonde whose eyes were locked on her canvas in concentration. "Imma Ring Master!" she laughed.

"Interesting. You do know you don't have to pose for me right?" Linda said not looking up as she concentrated on drawing Abigail's eyes.

"Yeah, I know, but I have nothing better to do so whatever. Besides I think I annoyed B and he's pissed plus Mello is like PMSing, of course, and Near won't speak to me because he's antisocial and Matt is ignoring me because he's too caught up in his video game world and Roger hates me and I'm already in trouble with him and L isn't here so I can't bug him so _you_ my… er… friend? Are last resort." She explained rolling her eyes.

Linda sighed. "I see." She understood exactly how Abigail felt. Her friends had gotten the flu and she wasn't allowed to see them and all of Abigail's friends thought she (Linda) was annoying so she wouln't talk to them.

"Yeah." Abigail frowned at the awkward silence. She shuffled her feet and stood up straight for a second to pop her back before going back to the same pose. "So you like to draw people when they want you to or when they don't know?"

"It depends on who I'm drawing." She answered. After outlining she decided to paint it because it would add meaning "If it's someone like you or Mello I'd rather you ask because I know both of you get pissy if you know that I've drawn a picture of you without permission."

"How many pictures of me do you have?" Abigail asked gripping the baton in her hand tighter.

"Only three. Not including this one that is." She answered honestly not caring about the glare that the blonde in front of her was sending.

"Well then." She said offended. She sent the youmger girl a confused look. "Wait… when have you drawn _me_?"

"When you were helping Near with a pyramid, When you were talking to Mello and eating a bar of chocolate you'd stolen from him not three seconds before, and when you, L, and B were playing poker last time he came here."

"Oh…"

"Yeah…"

Abigail sighed and examined here white and purple nails. "Soo…" she mumbled not looking up from scrutinizing her nails. "I miss my lighter." She whined.

"Who has your lighter?" Linda asked glancing around her canvas. She rubbed her forehead and smeared red paint across her face on accident.

Abigail laughed. "You got paint on your face." She sighed. "Roger does. He took my lighter after the whole eating fire incident on my birthday." She rolled her eyes. "That was two months ago and he still hasn't returned it."

The younger laughed quietly. "You _are_ an arsonist, Abigail. I can see why he doesn't trust you with a lighter especially since B is your boyfriend. He's a bit… eccentric."

"Hey! That's my _boyfriend_ your talking about! Bitch!" she yelled flipping Linda off.

She sighed and went back to her painting. "Oh whatever,_Abbey_. Did you ever change your name when they found you?" she slowly added the white ribbon on her dress to the painting.

"Sorda. Only my last name though." Abigail answered.

"You're like the only one who kept a last name." Linda said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah I know. I like being different and standing out. At every orphanage I've stayed at, I merely changed my last name unless I actually had a family for the shortest time then I'd change it to that last name but that was rare. That was also how I met my best friend was because we were related for two years." She smiled evilly. "Last family I had before I was sent back to the orphanage and then shipped here. Best family I had, too."

"O…kay?" Linda said. She wasn't sure if she would be sympathetic or press on and ask about that family. She opted to stay silent instead.

"Yeah." She laughed. "Multiple explosions in their back-yard. He was awesome… until he got that goody-goody girlfriend." Abigail growled. "I hate her."

"I see…" She said biting her lip.

"Yup…" Abigail fidgeted when the room grew silent. She hummed quietly.

"I'm done Abigail." Linda said thirty minutes later.

Abigail snapped out of her trance that she hadn't realized she was in and looked at the younger blonde in front of her. She grinned and walked over to see the painting.

It looked exactly like her with a crowd behind her and a ring around her feet. Spotlights shone on her face. She looked like a psychotic ring-master.

"It's perfect!" Abigail said grinning. "Damn your awesome at painting chick!"

Linda grinned and set the canvas down to dry. "You can come back and get it tomorrow when it's dry, or if you want me to, I'll drop it off tomorrow."

"I'll come and get it."

The younger blonde nodded and Bid Abigail adieu as she skipped down the hall.

X~*~X

A/N: hehe sooo… I thought that this would be a cute little start to Abigail and Linda's… acquaintance-ship. Tell me what you think!

~JoKeS aNd RiDdLeS~

-ACP6


	5. Eggrolls

**A/N: hey guys! I'm back with another chapter of aLpHeBeTiZeD! (yesss!) ha!**

**E is for Eggroll!**

"Hey!" Abigail yelled at her group of friends.

They all looked up at her. "What?" they asked watching her as she stood up ready to give a world famous speech.

She placed both of her hands flat on the table with her palms down and leaned forward slightly. "I!"

"I…" Mello said gesturing for her to continue her line of thought.

"I'm wantin' some food!" she said bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Me too!" Matt yelled.

"What type of food?" B asked as he propped his feet up on the table they were sitting at in the lunch hall. He gestured towards the kitchen. "There's a whole pantry in there."

"No! I want Chinese Take-out!" she yelled stomping her foot on the ground. She laughed and said, "I'm craving Lo Mein!"

"Awe yeah!" Mello said high-fiving Abigail. "God that's pure genius!"

"Well I'm _here, _aren't I? of course I'm genius!" she grinned and looked at Mello. "You have a motorcycle, correct?"

"Correct."

"Lemme borrow it." She said reaching out for the keys. "Gimmeeee."

He tossed her the keys.

Abigail grinned and skittered over to him. She kissed his cheek and giggled. "Thanks Melly!" she pulled out a notepad and pen. "Whatcha want?"

"Lo Mein!" Matt yelled.

"Hell yeah." She said laughing.

"Eggrolls!" Mello said laughing.

"Sticky rice!" B yelled.

"Egg Drop Soup for moi*." She said. (*French for me)

"Sweet and sour chicken!" B yelled.

"Kung Pao chicken!" Matt yelled.

"I want chopsticks." Abigail said. "Raise your hand you want chopsticks?"

Every hand shot up.

"Is that it?"

"Cream cheese wontons!" B and Matt said at the same time."

"Alright. I shall returneth… don't kill each other while Im gone!" she quickly walked out of the room and towards the front entrance of the orphanage.

**X~*~X**

Abigail returned with two big brown paper bags and a plastic one with a yellow smiley-face on it that said 'Thank you!'

"I have Chinese food peoples!" she yelled setting the bags down on the table. "Chopsticks, chopsticks, chopsticks, chopsticks…" she passed out each thin paper package and then passed around the takeout boxes. "Enjoy!" she said leaving the bags on the table next to theirs.

They all enjoyed the peaceful silence that followed for the short time being.

"I'm thirsty." Abigail yelled. "I'm getting a Monster!"

"Get me one." Mello yelled smiling.

"I want a Red Bull." Matt said.

"Ooh! We have those?" she said standing up.

"I just want water…" Near mumbled.

"I want a Monster." B yelled.

"Got it!" she said running into the kitchen. She came back and set down one Red Bull, 3 Monsters and a water.

"Eggrolls anyone?" B asked passing around the bag.

Everyone took one and they were gone not long after that.

They ate every bit of food… or so they thought.

"There's another eggroll!" Mello announced dumping the contents of the bag out.

Everyone's eyes shot up to meet the others and then back down. They brought their hands up; chopsticks ready to strike.

"Ready…" Mello muttered eyeing everyone.

Each arm moved closer.

"Set…" Near said.

They inched closer.

"Go!" B yelled.

They all lashed out at the poor piece of food clawing at each other and trying as har as they could to get the last piece of decent food they would have for a while.

Abigail grinned and plucked it from B's chopsticks. Near flicked it out of her grip. Mello smirked and snatched it up and had it right above his mouth when Matt shot one chopstick out and skewered the eggroll.

"Mine!" he yelled eating it. He grinned in victory.

"you suck!" Abigail yelled back.

They all cleaned their spots and threw away the trash.

"That's the best Chinese food I've had in forever!" Abigail said as they walked back to their dorm rooms.

"That's the first I've ever had." Near said laughing.

"Damn! How do you survive?" she asked gasping. "So then what do you think?"

"It's deffinately not the last time either." He said nodding his head.

"Good!" Abigail said grinning.

**X~*~X**

**A/N: haha so whatcha think guys? Tell me what you think! I KNOW IT'S SHORT!**

**I gotta go now and eat some Chinese take-out… yeah… I've been craving Chinese for a couple days now **

**-_v\/**

**~JoKeS aNd RiDdLeS~**

**-ACP6**


	6. Failure

F is for Failure

They were all crowded around two lists trying to find their name. The test hadn't been to hard… for most people that is.

"What's my score? What's my score? What's my score?" Abigail yelled bouncing on the balls of her feet. She shoved through a huge group of children and propped her hands on Mello's and Near's shoulders. She scanned through the lists until she found her name at the end of the second list. "F?" she yelled gaping at the score.

Mello laughed. "You gotta see Roger! Hahahaha!" he checked t make sure his title as second was still intact and ran off still giggling (yes I did just say giggle).

She growled and shoved through the same group of children walking down the hall to Roger's office. Linda's group was spread around the hallway. "Move or I will gouge your eyes out nd put them in my cocktail! I'm a cannibal damn it!" she yelled at the group. (A/N: hehe did I forget to mention her cannibalism before? Yeah… when she was younger her mother didn't feed her so she ate her brother's dead corpse… gross isn't it?)

They just kind of stared at her before backing away slowly with their hands up as if to say 'Stay where you are, you insane freak.' After they backed themselves into a corner, they realized how big of a trap they had set for them selves.

"Stay where you are. I'll deal with you guys later." Abigail said running of down the hall. She shoved through the double doors of Roger's office. "Hey!" she yelled. "You can go ahead and bitch off. I'm ready for it." She crossed her arms over her chest and stood her ground.

"This was one of the easiest tests Abigail! If you had studied you would've past!" he yelled standing up and tossing down the stack of papers that had once been in his hand.

"There's the problem. Ya see… the other day I actually was going to study… but Beyond… He came into the room and dropped the jar of jam that was in his hands and it broke and ruined my notes. Beyond doesn't copy down notes… Matt doesn't either and Mello wouldn't let me borrow his because he was studying. Near ignored me when I asked him. I'm not taking them from Linda. I hate her." She said making gestures with her hands as she talked.

"You should've asked if you could recopy the notes! Or told me and I would've gotten you a copy!" he yelled.

"I never come to you and ask you to do me a favor… why start now?" she asked shrugging. "It's pointless."

"Abigai—"

"I don't want to hear your excuse as to why you aren't a bad person or another reason or way to get my notes back! What's done is done and there's no changing history! Just forget about the past like I do!" she growled and leaned on the desk. "Listen _Ruvie_. I don't care what you say. I didn't have the notes; I can't study! I can't study; I fail the stupid test. It's one test out a million and I failed. OOPS! Maybe I should bring my rank down to match my score! Would that suit you? Yeah? Go ahead! See if I care!"

"I will if you keep disrespecting me." He said towering over her.

She looked up at him with a deathly glare and propped her hands on her hips. "I said go ahead! I don't care anymore! It's not like i'm going to become the next L anyways! Drop my rank to last! Sure whatever! It's not like I care! No! never!" even though she was at least a head shorter than Roger her glare and confidence seemed to make her tower over him.

He shrugged and went over to his computer. "You are now in last place Abigai—"

"I DON'T CARE! I CAN JUST AS EASILY GET MY RANK BACK IN THREE GOOD TEST GRADES! THE PEOPLE ABOVE ME ARE IDIOTS AND I CAN EASILY PASS THEM!" she stormed out of the room, her boots making loud, annoyed clomp sounds. "I told you I'd come back for you." She said blocking the only exit that Linda's posse had. "Come here!" she yelled snatching Linda up by the arm. Her fingernails dug into the girl's skin.

Linda screamed and struggled to get out of the death grip but failed miserably. "Please let me go! I-I didn't do anything!" she was sobbing and begging now.

The two things that disgusted Abigail. "Ugh. Look at yourself. Begging? Crying?" she slapped Linda across the face. "Shut up!" she yelled.

"Abigail! What the hell?" Beyond yelled grabbing his girlfriend by the shoulders and spinning her around to face him. "What happened?" he asked wrapping his arms around her waist. "Hmm?"

She wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her head in the crook of his neck. "Roger dropped my ranking to last place because I was 'disrespectful.' I told him how my notes were ruined and he didn't believe me!" she sighed. "I hate him. He says I disrespect him when it's the other way around! He said he would simply delete my score! How could he do that to me? I think I deserve a little respect from him!"

"Do you want me to talk to him?" he murmured in her ear.

She nodded. "Mmhmm." She said smiling.

He pulled away from her and walked off in the direction she just came from. He shoved through the double doors and stormed up to Roger's desk. "Hey!"

He sighed. 'Now I see where she get's that from.' He thought to himself rolling his eyes. "Yes, Beyond?"

"The hell? Yeah I accidentally ruined her notes! That doesn't mean you can destroy her rank and shove her down at the end of the list! You want respect from her? Respect her yourself! Raise her rank back." He demanded.

"She told me to drop it to the last rank." Roger said.

"_I_ said raise it back." Beyond growled out slamming a fist into the director's desk. "She wants her rank back."

"Fine fine…" Roger typed something into the computers and sighed. "Happy?"

"Good." Beyond shot him one more glare before walking back to his room.

Abigail was perched on the desk filing her nails quietly. She looked up when he slammed the door. "What's up?" she asked jumping down from the desk.

"You got your rank back." He mumbled lounging on his bed.

"Yay!" she said happily. "Thanks BB." She said giggling. She crawled up and sat next to him.

"Anytime, babe." He said snickering.

**X~*~X**

**A/N: Overdramatical? No. You gotta remember that this is Abigail and Beyond we're talking about which is the most insane couple ever. It's hard to write with Abigail being too overdramtic…**

**Thank you to my other reviewers that are following this until the end! Love you guys!**

**Review please!**

**~JoKeS aNd RiDdLeS~**

**-ACP6**


	7. Gummy Bears

G IS FOR GUMMY BEARS

Abigail grinned as she walked into the kitchen to find the world's best detective standing behind the counter and searching frantically through the cabinets. "L!" she said running over to him and hugging his waist from behind.

L yelped in surprise and whipped around. "God Abigail!" he said laughing.

"Sorreh. Did I scare you?" she asked looking up to see his expression. She let go when he gave her an annoyed look.

"Yes." He muttered jumping up onto the counter. He opened the cabinets again and searched the top shelf before slamming it shut and moving to the next.

"What're you looking for doll?" Abigail asked watching him as he moved down the counter rifling through the cabinets obviously panicking.

"Gummy bears." He said. "It appears that we don't have any." He turned to her.

"…Nope! Unless… Matty might have some!" she said yanking him off of the countertop and dragging him down the hallway. "Matt!" she called once she reached the right hallway. "Matty! Matty! Matty! Matty! Matty!" she yelled stopping in front of his room. "I have a question!"

"What?" he asked making his way to the door.

"Open the door and I'll tell you!" she yelled sighing and glancing back at L who rolled his eyes.

"Tell us and we'll open the door." Mello said back.

"Do you have any gummy bears Matty? We want some and there are not any in the kitchen." She said kicking the door. "Open. The. Door." She said punctuating each word with another kick. "Open the doorrr now! We don't have all day!"

"Who are _we_?" Mello asked opening the door. His face lit up when he saw L.

"You look like a kid who just walked into a chocolate store." Abigail said laughing at him.

"That would be the best thing that ever happened in my life… besides beating Near." Mello said nodding.

"Do you have gummy bears?" L asked biting his thumb.

Matt nodded and tossed him a still not opened bag that was forty pounds of gummy bears. "Here."

Abigail's eyes widened dramatically. "Where did you get a fifty pound bag?" she asked.

"I have people." He answered.

Abigail shuddered. "Last time I heard that the outcome did not turn out pretty." She laughed quietly. "Let your minds wonder about that."

L shook his head. "I really don't think I want to know…" he mumbled blinking multiple times. He walked off with the other three following him as they made their way towards he playroom.

She thought for a little while looking up at the ceiling as if the answer was written there. Looking back at them she hummed in agreement. "Probably not." With that said she skipped ahead of them in an innocent way that only she could make seem creepier than if _B_ would have skipped.

"Right…" Matt mumbled. They all walked into the room and lounged on the couch lazily.

"Gimme. The. Gummy. Bears." Abigail said reaching for the bag. Once in her hand, she then proceeded to rip the seal off of the bag and grab a handful of the bear shaped candies. "Ew half of these are pineapple!" she yelled throwing them at Near's head who was all the way on the other side of the room. She grinned as they hit him perfectly in the back of his head making him turn around and shoot her a death glare.

Matt gave her a shocked look. "I would've eaten those!"

"Oops." She said shrugging. "I might remember that next time babe… _might_."

"Sure, sure" he mumbled rolling his eyes and dropping a handful of gummies into his mouth. "Wer' E?" he asked around the mouthful of gummies.

"What?" Abigail asked giving him a weird look.

He laughed and held up one finger as if to say 'hold on a second.' He swallowed and laughed louder. "I said 'where's B?'"

"Oh!" she said nodding. "… I don't really know."

"Okay." He said shrugging.

"Yep." She mumbled.

"Soo…" L mumbled eating another handful.

"Watch this." Abigail said putting six gummies into her mouth. "Ew pineapple…" she mumbled. She grinned and spit them out right as Linda walked by. The gummies stuck to her skin, hair and clothes. "That was simply perfect." She said laughing.

Mello nearly fell off of the couch laughing so hard and Matt managed to stifle a giggle (yes I said giggle) when she turned around and started to scream at them.

"Oh my god! This shirt is brand new and now it's ruined! Abigail you such an ugly bitch! I hate you!" she growled and kicked Mello in the side.

He dodged and grabbed her ankle, still laughing quietly, pulling her down onto the floor.

"Ugly Bitch is an oxymoron." Abigail said. "See. A bitch is a female dog, dogs bark, bark is on a tree, a tree is a part of nature, and nature is beautiful. You just called me an ugly beautiful person… that makes no sense whatsoever." (A/N: I learned that today… I thought it was stupid but then… Abigail is one of those people who would remember that from when they were like six wouldn't she?).

"Wow…" Linda said rolling her eyes. "I really don't care! I now have to go and find a new shirt to wear. Thanks a lot!" she yelled storming off.

"She is so annoying." Matt mumbled getting a nod of approval from Abigail and Mello.

"True that, true that." Abigail said flopping back onto the couch. "I want the gummies." She whined in a very three year old-ish manner.

"This has to be one of the best Saturdays ever." L said laughing. "I miss coming here every other week like I used to."

"We miss you too L!" Abigail said squealing. "Oh my god your birthday is coming up! You'll be…?"

"Twenty." He said sighing when Abigail gasped.

"You are _sooo_ old!" she yelled. "Wait… I'm seventeen… well then. Only three years younger than you but still you are so old!"

"Aren't you the nicest." He muttered glaring at her.

"Sorry but it's true! Damn! I didn't know you were three years older than me! I thought it was like one year."

"I wish I was turning nineteen." He laughed quietly.

"Why? One more year and you can drink." She said grinning. "That's the only reason why I want to be twenty one."

"Of course you do." Mello said. "You do know that in Italy you only have to be five to drink wine, right?" he asked glancing lazily over to her.

"REALLY? Ugh… that's not fair." She muttered. "Hey guys I'mma move to Italy! Bye!" she said grinning.

**X~*~X**

**Oh god its been a while hasn't it? Yeah… today I learned that this was my most severe case of writers block I've had ever (this has gone on since… three days ago.) aLpHaBeTiZeD id the only thing that keeps me going since it has letter prompts!**

**People Reading My FIRE Series: I'm sorry guys but because of this writers block I haven't evecome up with a beginning! You guys know what it's about and the title is DOWNFALL (Fire pt. 4) so if you ever get the chance (and have not already) listen to the song because that is kinda the point of this one. It will be a wrap up of the series (T-T) and I MIGHT HAVE A FIFTH! MIGHT! Help me out with the beginning? **

**THANKS TO MY REVIEWERS LAST CHAPTER! YOU GUYS ROCK!**

**Review? Ya know ya wanna!**

**~JoKeS aNd RiDdLeS~**

**-ACP6**


	8. House

H is for House

Abigail sat in the game room staring blankly at the wall on the opposite side of the room. Not ten seconds ago she had been helping Near with a dice tower… until she had stood up to get another box of dice and had accidentally tripped on the poor tower. The tower hadn't stood a chance (no matter how light Abigail was from anorexia). Near had glared at her for a full five seconds (his all time record) before starting over with the same blank expression from before, seemingly forgetting what he had been mad about.

She blinked and looked up to see Linda in front of her. "Oh, hello bitch." She said laughing. "How are you today on this fine morning?"

"Hey!" she yelled offended before shaking her head. "It's raining outside and there is nothing to do." Linda said sighing. "You're my last resort."

"What do you want me to do? Be your maid?" Abigail asked rolling her eyes and standing up. She dusted imaginary dirt off of her neon blue dress and looked back at them. "Well?"

"I don't know. You usually have something interesting to do." Linda said shrugging and tightening the pigtails her hair was up in.

"Sorreh. If you didn't notice, I haven't anything to do either." Abigail said. "Wow that sounded weird… haven't anything to do." She muttered to herself and snorting. "Oh chicken that was frothy." She sighed and walked out of the game room. (A/N: by the way Abigail and BB are thirteen, Near is eight, Linda is ten, Matt and Mello are eleven) She turned on her heals and clapped her hands together once. "I have an idea." She said grabbing Linda by the arm as they continued to walk. She dragged the struggling girl with her towards her room.

"Hey! Let me go!" Linda yelled thrashing and trying to get away from the psychotic thirteen year old who now had a firm grip around her waist.

"Shut up! I know you're bored! C'mon! we're playing a game!" Abigail said shutting the door behind her.

Linda stood frozen in the middle of the room. (A/N: you guys have perverted minds! I know you thought that!) "Um… do I really want to kno—" She yelped as Abigail spread a piece of duct tape over her mouth. She started to scream at the older girl who was smirking victoriously with her hands on her hips.

"If it moves and _shouldn't_, use duct tape. If it _should_ move but it doesn't, use WD40. That's all you need in life." She laughed when Linda gave her a confused look. "Only I would know that huh?" she shrugged dramatically. "Never mind then." She heard two familiar male voices echoing through the hall. "Stay." She held her hand out to signal to stop before running out of the room.

"Melly and Mattie!" Abigail yelled running towards the two boys.

"Yes?" Matt drawled looking at her.

"I want to play a game. You are playing my game too. Where's Near? I haven't seen him since I accidentally knocked over his dice tower." She said laughing. "BB and Near! Where are my little ducklings?" she called down the hall. "Matt-kinz, will you find Neary for me? I know how to find BB!" she grinned and cupped a hand around her mouth. "Backup where are you?"

An animalistic growl echoed through the hallway. "Don't you ever call me Backup! I'm no one's backup!" he yelled.

Abigail laughed and walked off. "Matt-kinz, why are you still standing here? Go find my Neary!" she yelled as she walked into she and B's room. "Hello Backup my doll." She said smiling sweetly.

"I said not to call me that." He growled not looking up from the textbook he was studying.

"I have a game!" she announced yanking him up by the arm. "And you are a part of it!"

She met the others out in the hall before grabbing Linda. "Okays!" she said checking her role and making sure everyone was there. "Remember when we were little… like six and we all used to play house?" she asked grinning as both Near and Mello rolled their eyes. "Well… since it's raining outside I say we play house one last time."

"I like it." BB said laughing insanely. "So if we are playing house then who is who?"

"I'm the mothre. (A/n: Mother-ra)… B you are the fathre (A/n: Father-ra)… Linda is the sistre (A/n: catch a pattern?)… Matt-kinz is her twinzy. Near is the baby in the family. And Mello you are Matt's badass boyfriend that me and B are totally against." She nodded as if agreeing with herself and smiled. "Like it?"

"Badass boyfriend?" Mello asked laughing. "Wow…"

"What?" she asked. "I think it's perfect!"

"Alright, Alright. You need a paddle if you're the mom." BB said crossing his arms over his chest.

"I have on. His name is Sparky." She said pulling it seemingly out of nowhere. "Now my childries… if you misbehave, I get to whip you so behave. Understood?"

The three children nodded smiling.

"Good now follow me. We are going to the park!"

"I'mma go to work." B said kissing her on the cheek and walking off.

"Bye babe! Stop by the grocery store on your way back 'kay? We need food for these childries can't feed 'emselves!" she called scooping Near up who yelped in surprise. "Come baby." She said patting the eight-year-old's head.

They walked into the play room and she grinned. "Go play childries!" she said sitting cross legged on the couch and watching them.

Near stared at her front his place on the ground while Linda and Matt played along. "Why are we doing this again?" he asked her.

"Shush! Babies can't talk! They crawl and scream!" she yelled pulling out Sparky. "I'll make you crawl and scream." She warned.

He sighed and crawled off to his usually corner.

"Good boy!" Abigail's head snapped up when she saw a flash of blonde. She watched the leather wearing blonde as he snuck over to where Matt was sitting playing his videogame. He sat down next to the redhead with his legs splayed out in front of him and laid his head lazily on Matt's shoulder. To most people it would look normal for the two but to Abigail, this was a crime. "Hey!" she yelled standing up.

Mello smirked and looked at her. "Huh?" he asked raising a single eyebrow.

"Get your loser-retard self away from my Matt-kinz!" she yelled tackling the blonde.

"Holy hell!" Matt yelled shooting up and away from the two blondes wrestling on the ground. "Abbey!" he yelled as she sat on top of the younger boy.

"Abigail! I can't breathe idiot!"he yelled trying to squirm free from where she sat on him. "Get your fat ass off of me!"

"I'm anorexic! I'm not fat!" she yelled back. "Stay _away_ from my _Matt_-_kinz_!"

"_You_ stay away from _my_ _Mattie_!" he yelled back flipping himself over making her fall. He sat on top of her and grinned victoriously.

"_I'm_ the fat ass? Your gonna break my damn ribs!" she yelled back. "Damn you're _not_ light get the hell off of me!" she spat in his face.

He punched her in the mouth before being flipped again so that he was below Abigail. "Bitch." He said dodging three blows to his face.

"You're one to talk." Abigail said yanking his hair. She slapped him across the face and laughed until he threw her off of him.

"Get the hell off of me!" he yelled as she tumbled backwards and hitting the back of Matt's legs. He lost his balance and toppled over into her lap.

BB walked in just then and gasped. "Are you cheating on me?" he asked watching as she struggled to shove the redhead out of her lap.

After Matt fell to the ground, she stood up and brushed imaginary dust off of her dress. She coughed and fixed her hair. "Is my face red?" she asked pointing to the cheek that Mello had punched.

"A little." He said nodding.

"We are never playing house ever again." she deadpanned before walking out of the room.

"Should I eve—" he started.

"Don't ask." Near said shaking his head and shuffling off.

"Right…"

**X~*~X**

**A/N: AHHH! I SO DIDN'T MEAN TO LEAVE THIS FOR SO LONG! Oops… well… this is Abigail's failed attempt at making a rainy day ten times better… sadly it went down the toilet when she overreacted… one of her many odd talents. Haha yeah… special much…?**

**Likes it? Loves it? What was I thinking? (I have no idea! It just came to me!)**

**Reviews are frothy~~**

**~TiLl DeAtH dO wE pArT~**

—**ACP6**


	9. Ice

**A/N: well… I was on a roll and wrote three chapters… here is the second chapter I wrote three days ago! (I hadn't gotten to I yet so couldn't upload it… but now I can!**

**P.S. ever heard of a song called "Let It Go" by Cavo? Look it up… that was so random… Oh well.**

I is for Ice

The redhead sighed as he stared at himself in the bathroom mirror. He didn't remember what the fight had been about… only that he had taken most of the blows until a certain blonde stepped in and nearly _killed_ the poor kid. Mello, of course, had walked acting as if nothing had happened without a scratch on him.

Matt hadn't seen his friend all day and was curious as to what punishment he had to endure from beating the kid into almost into nothing more than a bloodstain on the concrete outside. He spit crimson blood into the sink, for he had accidentally bitten down on his tongue when the kid had punched him in the jaw, and walked out of the cramped bathroom.

He walked down the hall to another room that only one orphan occupied. "Hey… Near." He said walking into the albino's room.

"Matt." He mumbled not looking up. He was calmly stacking dominoes one after another in a very intricate pattern. Once he sat the last one down, he flicked it and looked up at the redhead as each domino tumbled down after one another. "Another fight?" he asked calmly standing up and walking over to his shelf.

Matt snorted and sat down on the edge of Near's bed. "Yeah… I don't really remember what it was about though…" he shrugged innocently.

"Right…" Near mumbled pulling down a fist aid kit and opening the case. He watched blood dribble down the other's mouth and rolled his eyes. "You bit your tongue?"

"I didn't know he was going to punch me that hard!" Matt yelled back defensively.

The albino moved his red hair out of the way and got to work on the nail marks dug into his neck. "This might sting." He muttered emotionlessly spraying the small cuts with disinfectant.

Matt yelped. "Damn it! Wipe that smile off your face!" he yelled.

Near's small ghost of a smile vanished except for the slight twitch of his lips every once in a while. "Sorry." He said spraying the other side of his neck.

After, he carefully smoothed bandages on each side of his neck and tossed him a paper towel. "Clean the blood off of your face. I'll be back."

Matt took the towel and harshly scraped the drying blood off of his mouth. He spit once more still trying to get the awful taste of salt and rust out of his mouth. He fell back onto Near's bed with his legs still hanging over the edge.

"Here," Near mumbled handing the redhead a bag of ice. "It'll help bring down the swelling. You have a black eye too but I can't do anything about that unless you use the ice I just gave you."

"Thanks." He watched clean up where he had been working.

They sat in a comfortable silence as the albino put the kit away and went back to resetting every domino.

"I better go before Mello has a hissy fit about me hanging out with you… see ya later Near." The redhead stood back up and walked away from the room.

Near nodded in acknowledgement, but said nothing more to the retreating boy.

**X~*~X**

"Mels? You finally back? Matt asked laughing as he saw the blonde sprawled out on the wrong bed but obviously too tired to care.

"Shu' up…" he slurred. He was already half asleep and did _not_ want to be disturbed for the next two weeks. "Hate that damn _kid_." He groaned.

"Who Peter?" Matt aske. (A/N: ha! I had to put that… hehehe… Peterrr! Peter's the kid that Matt got into a fight with if you don't know who _they_ are talking about. I on the other hand am talking about something totally different.) "Yeah. He—"

"He's a lil' sonuva bitch that's what." He muttered turning on his side to look at Matt. "He didn't even get detention! No! he just walked away from it all." He sighed. "You look like shit."

"No thanks to him." He muttered sitting down on the blonde's bed. "You know that's _my_ bed right?"

"I don't give a damn." He yelled stifling a yawn. "I'm too tired to move!"

"What was your punishment?" Matt asked watching as Mello stretched his arms in the air and waved them around like he was signing.

"Full of questions today! It was bloody hell! I had to do ten times more chores and put every kid six and fucking under to bed! The hell? Is like someone gave them a dose of caffeine! Little crackbitches!" he complained. The blonde curled up and threw the blanket over his head. "I'mma go to sleep… Anyone needs me tell 'em to piss off."

Matt laughed. "Sure, sure." He said rolling his eyes and watching Mello as he tossed and turned before closing his eyes and drifting to sleep.

**X~*~X**

Mello's fingers had always twitched when he slept. Almost every three minutes they would jerk slightly. Ever since he had known him (at age four). At first, it was something that worried the redhead but over the years he had simply gotten used to the action.

When his whole body started to twitch slightly was when Matt started to get worried. He tried to call the blonde's name, but since he was in REM sleep the attempt was futile and he knew it.

Then he remembered the ice that Near had given him that he had sat carelessly in the sink of the bathroom connected to their room. He grabbed the bag and unzipped it in the blonde's ear before pouring the still freezing water over his neck. He shot up so fast that he fell off of the bed.

Mello yelped as he hit the hardwood floor and glared up at Matt. "The hell?" he yelled.

"You were having a… daymare…" he said glancing out the window.

"Oh."

They sat there awkwardly before the blonde shrugged and crawled back under the covers.

"I'm going back to bed." He said yawning.

"Night Mello." Matt said chuckling.

"Mmhmm…" he said already half asleep. "Night Mattie."

Matt blushed. He hadn't heard _that_ nickname from _him_ in a while.

**X~*~X**

**REM****— is the deepest part of sleep and not even an explosion in the room across from you can wake you up… yet if someone touches your shoulder or pours water on you then you wake right up!**

**Daymare****— Nightmares in the daytime (that's what I call them anyways)**

**Reviews are Frothy~**

**~JoKeS aNd RiDdLeS~**

—**ACP6**


	10. Journal

"Hey! BB! Heyy!" she said walking into their shared room. She noted that her boyfriend was currently studying, but then she decided that she would annoy him anyways. "HEY!" she yelled.

"What?" B asked glaring at her. He sat up on his bed and placed the book he had been reading in his lap.

"I said hey. You didn't answer me so I repeated myself." She answered sitting next to him. "What are you reading?" she asked glancing down at the book in his hands.

"Your diary." He muttered rolling his eyes.

She gasped and snatched the book away. "Really?" she asked.

"No. I already read that a couple years ago. You haven't written in it in like three years. I let Matt read it though. I think he might still have it." B said smirking.

Abigail scoffed and stormed out of their room towards Matt and Mello's room.

B snickered and rolled his eyes. "She'll never know…" he muttered eyeing the drawer that the diary was still in. It had never been touched in the first place, but it got her away from him so that he could finish studying.

"Matt!" Abigail yelled pounding on the door.

Said redhead opened the door. "Yeah?" he asked looking up at her.

"Where is it?" she asked grabbing him by the collar.

"Wh-what the hell are you talking about?" Matt asked blinking rapidly.

"I'm talking about my journal! Where the hell is my journal?" she yelled.

"I don't know where your journal is! Who told you I had it?" he asked.

"B did. He said he gave you my journal and you never returned it!" She yelled.

Matt decided to play along when he realized that B was merely joking. "Oh, that! I gave it to Near." He smirked.

Abigail growled and slapped the redhead. She stormed off to the playroom.

"Damn!" Matt yelled clutching his cheek.

"Where is it Near?" Abigail asked towering over the albino

"Where is what?" he asked calmly not looking up.

"My journal!" she yelled.

"I don't have it. Who told you that I had possession of your journal, Abigail?" Near asked looking up at her. He blinked in surprise from the intensity of her glare mixed with the randomness of what she was wearing.

"Matt did. B said he had it. Matt said you had it." She said crouching down next to him. "Did you?"

"…I merely gave it to Mello." He answered deciding that if he played along she would go away. "I didn't read it though."

"Really?" she asked herself shoving multiple kids out of the way. She shoved the thick double door of the orphanage open. She walked out to the huge field and took a huge breath of air when she noticed the blonde playing soccer.

"Pass the ball, Mello!" One of the kids said.

Mello ignored the call and kicked the ball into the goal. He smirked at the goalie that scowled back and threw the ball back into play.

The game continued and Abigail decided to interfere as the blonde was about make another goal. "HEY MELLO!" she yelled forcing him to pass the ball to another team member.

He turned around at looked at her. "What?" he asked

"Mello! Head's up!" A team member said as the soccer ball flew through the air towards him.

Mello Bumped it with his head back towards the game and walked off of the playing field. "What's up?" he asked stopping in front of her and rolled his sleeves up.

"First: why are you wearing long sleeved in summer… especially _black_ in summer?" she asked propping her hands on her hips.

"Because I can." he answered rolling his eyes. "It's not like America where the temperature gets to be around 117 degrees. It's like maybe 64 degrees out right now?" (A/N: I did my homework and researched the average temperature in Winchester England! I'm so proud of myself!)

"True that true that. Guess I'm still not used to that." She muttered to herself. "Anyways… Second: where is my journal?"

"Why the hell would I have your damn diary?" he asked. "Let me guess _Near_ told you I had it?"

"Yup! B said he gave it to Matt and Matt said he gave it to Near and Near said he gave it to you. So where is it?" she asked.

"I don't have it." He said turning to walk back to his game.

"What the hell do you mean you don't have it?" she yelled.

"I mean that B never gave it to Matt." He answered sighing. "I bet that if you look in the hiding place you put it in you'll find it." He muttered something else in a different language and ran back to his game.

She huffed and walked back inside. She climbed the stairs up to her room and opened the drawer she kept her diary in. She lifted the fake bottom and groaned when she saw her diary in the same place completly untouched. "B!" she yelled.

B laughed and grabbed her by the waist. "Sorry Abbey Cooper." He said pulling her against his chest.

"That was mean! And don't use my real name!" she said burying her face in his chest and wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Sorry _Abigail_ _Piper_." He murmured. "Better?"

"Yes." She growled. "Why did you tell me that you gave it to Matt?"

"Because…" He said resting his cheek on her head and rocking her slightly.

"Because why?" she asked looking up into his red eyes.

"Because it's funny when you get mad." He said simply, snickering in that weird way of his.

"Rude!" she said frowning.

"You know you love me though." He said smirking.

"Yup!" she said kissing his cheek.

X~*~X

*slaps self across the face* Oh gasp that had a cheesy ending wouldn't you agree? Yeah very cheesy. Ugh I'm so ashamed!

Well review please.


	11. Karat

K is for karat

Near watched as Abigail examined her hand and sighed.

"I need a ring. When I was little I used to have a thousand and seven but when I set my other orphanage on fire, they as melted and I couldn't save a single ring. I miss them." Abigail explained with a miserable expression on her face. "They were expensive too! About three thousand dollars worth! At least fourteen karat gold…"

"…"

"I wish I had the money to buy another one…" she shrugged. "But I don't."

"…Sorry…" Near mumbled awkwardly. "How long ago did you receive them?"

"Some of them I got for my birthdays, some of them were from when I went shopping with my friends, some of them I…_found_ on the streets of Brooklyn, one or two were from my mother when she cared for me… three of them plastic ones that I got when I was like five and I thought they were the best thing in the world." She laughed. "But I don't care about them anymore. And I lost one here too… the most expensive too."

"I see." He murmured. He sat down and started to work on his completely blank puzzle. "So you like jewelry?"

"Yeah. I have a million and two necklaces, three bracelets, earrings, studs, hoops, anklets, a couple of industrial bars, and an ear cuff." She smiled.

"How can you stand industrial bars?" he asked truly horrified.

"I just do." She said tucking her hair behind her ear and pointing to the three earrings. "They're not too uncomfortable to get…"

Near shuddered.

"Oh! And I have a lip piercing and a tongue piercing and nose piercing… I used to have one in my cheek but it grew in sadly. And eyebrow piercing." She laughed and stuck her tongue out to show a stud shaped like a multicolored hot air balloon. "This was one of my first piercings ever done. I did it myself! And it didn't even get infected!"

"…How?"

"I just took some ice and salt and sizzled it down until it was numb and popped that sucker right through!"

"Okay back on the subject of rings." He said taking a cautious step away from her.

"I don't know what else to say." she said smiling.

"Of course you don't…" he said sighing. He shrugged and glanced up as Matt passed them.

"'Sup?" Abigail asked standing up and following him to another corner. She sat down next to him.

"Pokémon." He answered shrugging and turning his game boy on. "You were talking about piercings?"

"Well… sorda… I was talking about how I missed all of my rings that I lost in the 'Great Brooklyn Orphanage Fire'… then he asked if I like jewelry and I said 'yeah' and then I was talking about piercings and he got disturbed and then you came in."

"Awesome." He answered with a bored voice. "I wouldn't blame him actually."

She scoffed. "Aren't you the bestesterest friend in the world." She rolled her eyes and laid her head on his shoulder. "Your shoulders are boney."

"Gee thanks…" he mumbled dryly. "Mels said the same thing."

She grinned. "That's 'cause you don't eat. And you pull all-nighters."

"And…?" he sighed and continued to try and reach level two hundred with his Pikachu.

"It's not healthy!" She yelled slapping him over the head. "If you don't sleep you die from exhaustion!"

"If you don't eat you'll die of starvation miss anorexic." He told her glaring down at the platinum blonde head on his shoulder

Abigail laughed quietly. "Touché."

"Mmhmm."

"Whatever…"

**X~*~X**

"Abbey!" Mello yelled from the doorway. There was a small hint of excitement lacing his voice.

The blonde girl's head popped out from under her covers. "What?" She stood up and looked down at what she was wearing. A white tank top and black Sophie shorts, "Good enough." She said following the boy down the hallway. "What is it doll?" she nearly yelled.

"BB was looking for you. Said he found something in the yard. Didn't tell me what though just said to find you and bring ya to him." He shrugged. "He's next to the big oak tree."

Abigail nodded and ran ahead of him shoving out of the huge double doors. She walked around to the big field at the back of the orphanage to find B sitting on the ground in front of the oak tree looking at something in the grass. "You called?" she sat down next to him.

"Found something." He said snickering. "Something I heard was important to you."

"Like… my… sanity?" she asked grinning.

"Why would you want your sanity?" he asked laughing harder. "No not that."

"Oh… then what?" she asked following his line of sight. "What is it B?"

"This." He said moving the grass back and picking up an object that glittered in the sunlight.

"Lemme see!" she whined reaching for whatever was in his hand. She snatched his hand in hers and pried his fist open. In the middle of his palm was a white gold ring with a huge Green and yellow Quartz with a swirl of small silver diamonds around it. "My ring!" she yelled squealing. She bounced up and down before throwing her arms around his waist. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Yeah." He aid laughing. "Damn you need to take care of that. Must be expensive."

She nodded and slipped the huge ring on. The decoration alone covered half of her finger. "It is! My most expensive ring too! I'm so glad I kept this one on when I set the orphanage on fire!"

"Smart girl."

She frowned. "How in the hell did it get all the way out here? I haven't been out here since… Since I lost it while playing tag three years ago!" she gasped. "That's when I lost it! But I'm surprised that no one else found it."

B sighed. "It was in the hollow." He said pointing up towards the trunk of the tree.

"That makes since! I remember putting it there so I wouldn't lose it and then Roger called us in for dinner and I accidentally left it there… oops."

He rolled his eyes laughing. "Oh wow… special."

"Yes, yes I am." She said examining the ring. "It's soo dirty!" she yelled.

"It's been in a tree for three years." B deadpanned.

"True… I'mma go clean it."

She ran inside and nearly ran over Matt. "B found my ring!" she called over her shoulder before sprinting into her room and over to her dresser. She pulled out a piece of cloth and tarnish remover and got to work on polishing the ring until it shined again. She kissed the gem. "I missed you so much!"

She ran into the play room and shoved her hand in Near's face. "See? B found it!" she squealed. "My most expensive 14 karat white gold ring."

"Wow." He said. Staring wide eyed at it.

"I know! I polished it and made it all sparkly again!" She squealed. She sat down next to him and helped him stack dominoes one after another. "So how's your day been?"

**X~*~X**


	12. Left

L is for Left handed

Mello watched in distaste as Near quickly worked his way through the problem on the board.

The boy paused and squinted his eyes in confusion before turning the look towards the professor. "This can't be right." He said pointing to a cubed root problem. "The cubed root of seven hundred twenty nine is nine. If you multiply that by the second power which is eighty-one and take the fifth root of that, you get and ongoing number that won't fit the equation because it is irrational."

"I copied it down right." He said glancing up at the board. "Are you sure you didn't make a mistake?" he asked the albino.

Near quickly glanced through what he had completed. "Positive."

The smirking blonde in the middle of the second row's hand shot up into the air like a bullet. "I know the answer! I know the answer!" he was nearly bouncing up and down in his seat ready to prove that he could beat Near for once in his lifetime.

"Mello, will you help him out?" The professor asked watching him closely so he could step in if an argument took place.

"You're and idiot, Near." Mello said snatching the piece of chalk out of the albino's hand. "This—" he underlined a number on the board. "—this is a _four_." He quickly reworked the problem after that and finished the equation. "Either you forgot it or you thought it was another number."

Near blushed slightly. "How the hell did I miss that?" he asked himself studying the problem on the board. "That's impossible…" he shook his head.

"You're lying to yourself~." Mello sang sauntering to his seat. "Just admit it Near. I beat you. I win." He smiled.

"Alright… Alright. You win, Mello. You better savor it. That's the first _and_ last time." Near said quietly before taking his seat.

"You keep telling yourself that." Mello murmured to himself before leaning back in his seat.

"Mels I didn't know you were left handed." Matt muttered from behind the blonde.

He shook his head. "I'm ambidextrous. I can write with either."

"Ah… I see." He nodded. "I thought I had seen you writing with your right before but wasn't positive. Near's Left handed, right?" he glanced up for a split second before returning to his game.

"Think so." Mello nodded. "You're right handed."

"Correct." Matt said.

"Eccentric much?"

"More or less."

"Of course."

**X~*~X**

"So how's your day been so far?" B asked passing by them in the halls.

"Awesome! I finally beat Near at something!" Mello exclaimed.

"What being the first guy to have PMS? That's not uncommon." B said shrugging.

"What? No!" Mello yelled punching him in the shoulder lightly.

B winced slightly. "Hey goes easy on me! I was just kidding!" he _half_ joked. "What did you beat him at?"

"Fixed his major mistake on a math problem." Matt answered. "He was horrified by the mistake too."

"Nice." He said laughing insanely. "Well… Imma go! See ya!"

"I think B is right handed." Mello said turning to Matt who nodded.

"Linda is right handed." Matt said as the passed said blonde.

"Yeah."

"What about the twins, Siren and Melody?"

"Right."

"Abigail?"

Mello paused to think this over. "Good question."

"Meh… We can ask later." He shrugged. "I'm sick and tired of her motherly like attitude ever since she took that babysitting course over the summer."

Both boys shuddered. "Disturbing."

"I want to know why you have been avoiding me." Abigail said suddenly popping up behind them.

Matt yelped. "Fuck Abigail! You scared the shit outta me!"

"Gross." She said. "Now answer my stupid question!"

"… Your motherly instinct is scaring us." Mello said giving her a bored expression.

"RUDE!" she yelled slapping the two of them and storming off.

"I'm traumatized." Mello said. "Our own 'mother' just slapped us. AREN'T YOU THE NICEST?" he yelled at her disappearing silhouette.

"Right handed." Matt answered solemnly.

"Deffinately."

**X~*~X**

**A/N: Eccentric much?**

"**IN THE WORDS OF EDDIE: 'HELL NAW!'" –some guy off of Fear Factor ^_^**

**This is a really short chapter… that saddens me… oh well. **

**Now: For my Fire Series readers: HELP ME! I have gotten to a point where I'm so stuck! It's like this place in Texas where there is a hill on either side of a train track (bus wreck, ghost kiddies) and a train is coming… I'm that car sitting there screaming because my car broke down… The ghost kiddies need to save me! Help please! I need ideas! ^_^**

**Suggestions for my aLpHaBeTiZeD chapter? Next up is M…?**

**Questions? Comments? Concerns? Review!**


	13. Mistletoe

**A/N: Oh Gott! (Oh god in German, guess what language I'm learning lol)** **Hey guys! I'm still alive! I almost forgot about this story! But I was cleaning out my notebooks (CHRISTMAS BREAK STARTS TUESDAY FOR ME 12/14/10!) And I found this! Guess what THIS is! That's right my sweets! CHAPTER M IN MY ALPHABETIZED STORY! YEAH BABY! (my 1 key is sticky so sorry if there is no punctuation at some points.)  
**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimed.**

**X~*~X**

**M is for Mistletoe**

Abigail shot up in her seat in the middle of math with a wicked grin plastered on her face. She quickly scribbled a something down on a piece of paper and tossed it to her boyfriend without a second glance to see if the teacher was watching. Obviously she wasn't because she never once glanced up from the lecture she was giving on… some sort of math equation that was too confusing for the blonde girl to even try and pay attention to. She would probably bomb the test… or her luck would kick in and she would get really good at guessing like every other test. "BB!" she hissed when the raven haired boy didn't look up from the thick novel he was engrossed in.

Said teenager reached down for the note at his feet eyes never leaving the page. He unfolded it and held it up by the corners. His eyes skimmed the bubbly French written on the page explaining her idea and soon an identical smirk was forming on his face. He glanced at her and nodded before folding the note back up and continuing his reading as if nothing had ever happened. His eyes proceeded to tick every word off of the page and the smirk vanished as if it were never there.

**X~*~X**

"We need to put it in a door way that a lot of people use but not too much because that would just be disgusting." Abigail said staring at the mistletoe lying across her hand. "Like toy room two, yeah?" she nodded at her decision. "Hang it riiiight there." She pointed to one of the most used doors. "See now this way we can see what couples should be together because ya know I really hate when people ask me who they would make a really cute couple with. It bothers me greatly."

Beyond snickered nodding. Once the mistletoe was successfully hung, the two stepped back and admired their work. "This'll be fun. Just imagine the parings."

Abigail let a loud bark of laughter escape her lips. "Actually I think that this is Near's favorite spot to sit in the room…"

Both of them busted out laughing before walking off.

"There's a video camera in the perfect spot. We can get reactions from there. I think that Matt has a whole screen set up with the footage." Beyond said leading her towards the redhead's room. "Mail!" he yelled walking into the room.

"IT'S DISGUSTING IN HERE! HOW DOES MELLO LIVE WITH HIM?" Abigail yelled as she noted the many takeout boxes and junk food wrappers. "Is that pizza?" she yelled pointing at the now furry… object in a Pizza Hut box. "Ew~! Its pepperoni!" she grimaced and turned to him. " So where are all of the video feeds?" she stepped over the mess and fell in step behind B.

"Right here." He said tapping the blank wall.

"B… That's a wall." She deadpanned.

He tapped a small square into the center and then hit the center of the square and a large screen and keyboard slid into place. "Told you."

"Whoa that is so cool!" She yelled sitting down in the computer chair next to the TV. "Okay so Toy room… ooh I just realized how wrong that was… two." She clicked on the screen and blew it up to size.

**X~*~X**

"They don't even realize it's there… oh wait! Mello does because he's laughing at everyone who walks past Near." Abigail clapped her hands together. "Once everyone does realize it there will be a lot of traffic through the other door which means Roger will have to get involved." She wrote down another name on the notepad she had carried with her. "Near is popular—Omigod! Look It's Yuri except Twincest at the same time!" she pointed to the screen where the identical twins, Siren and Melody, were walking through the door arm in arm. "Near left." She said with a simple shrug. "Awe! I think that the twins would make an adorable couple!"

"I thought you were straight." B mumbled giving her an unexpected look.

"I'm bi!" she yelled whipping her head around. "You're bi too! I'm not stupid. I see the way you stare and Lawliet's ass all the time."

He scoffed. "Do not… Okay, okay, okay. I do but that doesn't change anything."

"That's what I'm saying. It doesn't change anything at all." She said nodding. "Come on this is getting boring."

The two stood up and left Matt and Mello's room. They traveled through the hall way, down the stairs across the floor and up a smaller flight of stairs to the Toy rooms.

Abigail cleared her throat. "I'm speaking so SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTHS!" she waited until every eye was on her. "You guys were a part of my experiment, yeah?"

They gave her a confused look until she stretched her arm out and pointed to the mistletoe right above Melody and Siren's head.

The twins scrambled to get away. They sprinted all the way back to their room where and audible slam could be heard.

The blonde girl laughed satanically. "My experiment was to see what couples would look cute together!" She grinned wickedly. "Near you are quite popular in these results."

Said boy blushed a deep shade of red before going back to his dice pyramid.

"I love this place." Abigail muttered in between fits of hysterical laughter.

**X~*~X**

**A/N: So I decided to finish this because I was home alone and super bored already (it's only 8 in the morning) So yay that chapters out of the way!**

**Umm… sorry I forgot about this… Merry Christmas to all and Happy late birthday to Mello! (He turned 21 this year I believe)**

**Reviews anyone?**

**~Melody Syper~**


	14. Nazi

**A/N: Well… I don't really have an excuse for my lack of updating. Truly, if Roxas-Key of Destiny hadn't sent me a PM about the requesting this chapter a while back, I wouldn't have even bothered with an update. So I thank you midear for reminding me. For that, I dedicate this to you my lovely Roxas for getting me back on track. ^^**

**Notes  
****14: N is for Nazi**

_November 7__th__, 1938… Kirstallnacht_

_The last bit of family Mihael Keehl ever had was destroyed on this very date. A single death would set off the whole night. A single death would make this night one of the most memorable nights in all of Germany… in all of history. A single death was all it took for the young blond to be shipped off to an orphanage._

_The heavy silence was soon shattered in the destroyed streets as a new set of marching grew stronger with each passing second. Shouts from the middle of the crowd followed by shout single syllable shouts in response. The sound stopped abruptly and then the sound of thousands of people running down the streets took over in the dark night._

_The young blonde followed suit, storming through buildings, searching every room, and finding hidden families huddled together as far away from the door as possible. They're faces would pale and they would know that they had been captured, slowly packing their belongings. "Fünfzehn Minuten." He growled out as he made his way out of the building, another soldier taking post at the door so the family wouldn't try to escape. _

_Each building was searched, each room ransacked. Homes and businesses were destroyed, some reduced to nothing but a burning heaps of wood and shattered glass. _

_Each of the families were snatched up and shoved into boxcars unceremoniously. After loading all of the Jews into the train, the soldiers dispersed. Some, going off with the train towards Auschwitz for the Sorting, others staying behind to collect the fallen. Once these bodies were collected, only then could the rest of the soldiers join the Sorting._

_The HJ worked quickly and diligently, dragging bodies off of the streets and piling them in neat stacks down the road. Some of these being Jews, some of these being fallen Nazis, some being other members of the HJ. There were, more or less, a total of ninety-one fallen that night among the shattered remains of the city._

_The blonde gasped when he noticed his own father's face amongst theses bodies. His last remains of family, was now dead. He was now considered orphaned. Masking the hurt he felt inside with an unreadable, blank expression. Soon the group of young boys were making their way towards the Sorting._

_Families were torn apart at the seams some thrown in the direction of the Showers, some tossed towards the camps. People were fighting and shouting, crying and protesting. _

"_Nein! Papa! Mutter!"  
"Komm zurück!"  
"Lass mich gehen!"  
_

_All around the captured shout curses and protest the vice grip other soldiers have on them. They thrash in the soldiers arms, reaching out to others behind them, tears running down their faces. Soldiers ignore them and continue with their work._

"_Duschen!"  
"Greifen sie!"  
"Stoppen sie!"_

_Mihael snatched a set of boys, clinging tightly to each other, out of the compartment rather roughly. He barely glanced at them before shouting out, "Zwillinge!" which was repeated by multiple soldiers around him as the identical boys were pushed forward, through the crowd. _

_After sorting the captured, the HJ were forced out of the camp and back to their homes. _

_The blonde sighed softly as he walked into his completely empty house. He stepped into the bathroom and turned the sink faucet on to clean the dirt and blood off of his face. Grumbling to himself, he wandered through the house until he finally collapsed on the couch from pure exhaustion._

_Mihael was awoken by the sound of feet shuffling in front of him making him start. "H-hallo…" he muttered sitting up to see a middle aged man standing in front of him._

_The man introduced himself as Mr. Wammy, otherwise known as Watari, and explained why he was here and what he would do for the young blonde._

_After a detailed explanation, and a short inquiry, he offered the blonde a place at his orphanage. The blonde was hesitant but he finally agreed. The two were sent back to Winchester, England where Mihael was introduced at Wammy's House as Mello. The blonde soon found his place their as the first highest average and held that average until a young albino known by the name of Near suddenly showed up and knocked the blonde down to second._

**X~*~X**

**A/N: Yeup… I wrote and rewrote and rerewrote this chapter ike six times before I was finally satisfied. And I still don't like the end… Anyways, I have translations:**

_Kristallnacht- _"Crystal Night" because of a Jew killing a Nazi, this night took place from the 7th of November (1938) to November 10th (1938). 91 (more or less) people were killed, and 7,000 or more Jews were captured. It's called Kristallnacht because the Nazis destroyed all of the businesses around them (including the windows of the buildings) in an attempt to find every last Jew in the area._  
Fünfzehn Minuten…- _"Fifteen Minutes." Fifteen Minutes for them to pack their bags before they were taken from their make-shift home and taken to the camps.  
_HJ- _Hitler-Jugend "Hitler Youth" These were the young boys who planned on joining the Nazis but were too young. They joined the HJ which would be promoted to Nazis.  
_Nein! Papa!- _"No! Dad!" Protesting children as their parents were taken away from them by the Nazis.  
_Komm zurück!- _"Come back!" Captured yelling for their loved ones.  
_Lass mich gehen!- "_Let me go!" protesters as the soldiers dragged them from place to place.**  
**_Duschen!- _"Showers!" Nazis ordering the captured to go to the gas chambers.  
_Griefen sie!- "_Grab them!" Soldiers yelling orders at each other to make sure they got every last person out of the train compartments.  
_Stoppen sie!- _"Stop them!" Soldiers trying to stop the captured from trying to escape.  
_Zwillinge- _"Twins!" In Auschwitz there was a doctor name Dr. Josef Mingelle who would take twins and perform excruciating tests on them (things such as cutting off a limb or torturing one twin to see if the other could feel it). They were treated better than the others until it was their turn for testing. Not many of them survived the multiple test performed on them.  
_Hallo…-_ "Hello" Greeting the owner of the orphanage/ intruder of his home.

**In my opinion, the HJ played a part of Kristallnacht because this was a part of their training. *shrugs* that's my opinion.**

**The awesome thing is 1) I am teaching myself the German language so I got practice on this chapter, 2) When I got this request we had just started to learn about the Holocaust in one of my classes at school, 3) I got to study more of Josef Mingelle's work while working on this. I had fun writing this chapter… So once again, this is dedicated to Roxas-Key of Dsetiny. I thank you for reminding me. Wammy's House is in Winchester, England right? It's been forever since I've read or seen Death Note so I'm not quite sure…  
**

"**I don't see why people add disclaimers in their stories. I mean obviously they don't own it or they would be multimillionaires that actually did something with their life instead of writing things for fanfiction. If they actually owned all of this shit then it would've happened and they wouldn't even bother to think about this dumbass website." – One of my friends on disclaimers.  
**

**~Melody Syper Carston**


End file.
